paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Aqua Pups
'MEET THE AQUA PUPS '- This is a colabaration between myself and Asa 12. Hope you all enjoy. CHAPTER 1: A new beginning Our story opens on a hot summer's day in Adventure Bay. We focus on City Hall where Mayor Goodway, Ryder, Captain Turbot and a Admiral from the Coastal Patrol are meeting. "I've asked you all here to present a new patrol for the Adventure Bay area" the Admiral announces. "We at the Coastal Patrol are establishing a canine-based sea patrol to help with sea rescues. We came to Adventure Bay because of the success of Ryder and your Paw Patrol" the Admiral goes on to say. "What did you have in mind Admiral?" Ryder asks. "We would like to use some of your pups to man the operations until we can train our new recruits" the Admiral adds. Ryder seems to have a look of concern on his face while the Mayor and Captain Turbot wait for his answer. Ryder goes over to the window and looks out onto the beach where he sees his pups enjoying a beach day. Out in the water, we find Zuma and his mate, Gold sitting in the hovercraft. Three tow lines extend out into the water to three surfboards. On the boards are three of Zuma and Gold's pups. Mako, Riptide (or Rip to his friends), and Nugget. The fourth member of the family, Storm doesn't care for water (much like her uncle Rocky) and decides to stay on the beach where she, Aurora, and Winter are building sand castles, while the others are either playing volleyball or tossing the frisbee. "C'mon dad, give it the gas" Rip yells out to Zuma. "You heard them Zuma" Gold says. Zuma replies "Ready, Set, Get Wet" and punches the accelerator on his hovercraft and they take off. "Now this is my kind of fun" Gold says, looking proudly at her mate. Unknown to her, Riptide has a trick up his sleeve. He pulls a string on his backpack and a parachute pops out, lifting him up into the air. Gold looks back and only sees the two boards and starts looking for Rip. Just then, her pup tag goes off. "Hey mom, looking for me?" Rip's voice says. "Just look up". Gold looks up and sees her adventurous pup parasailing. "RIP, YOU GET DOWN HERE" She yells. Zuma just laughs "Aw, let him have some fun" he says to her. "He knows what he's doing". Up above, Skye flies by Rip. "Looking good Rip" she says as she flies off. "Thanks Aunt Skye" Rip yells back. Just then all the pup tags go off with those famous words" Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" Everyone shouts in unison, "Ryder needs us" and all make a beeline for the most familiar building in Adventure Bay. Rip detaches his parasail and comes in for a perfect three splash landing. Back on shore, Rip and Mako are talking about the fun when Storm comes running by. "Betcha can't catch me" she says. "Oh yeah? the boys yell out and take off after their sister. Back at the lookout, everyone gathers in the TV room where Ryder is waiting for them. Chase looks at Ryder and asks "Is something wrong Ryder, Sir?" Ryder looks at the collection of pups spanning generations. "Pups, I've just learned that the Coastal Patrol wants to use some of you for a new program they're starting". Everyone talks among themselves, but Zuma and Gold look at each other. Ryder walks over to the chocolate lab and the golden retriever. "Zuma, Gold, the Coastal Patrol would like to use you for the program" Ryder says. The others look at the pair of pups, but especially at the four youngsters standing beside them. "Ryder, can we talk about this?" Gold asks. "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way" he replies. The others all head to dinner while Ryder and the six pups sit down outside. CHAPTER 2 - There's No Place Like Home? We find Ryder and his pups, Zuma, Gold, and their four pups sitting outside the lookout. Ryder has just told them that they are to be loaned out to the Coastal Patrol for a new water rescue team until recruits are trained. Everyone seems to have a lot of questions, and Ryder does his best to answer them. The biggest question comes from the young pups. "How long before we see our cousins and friends again, Uncle Ryder?" Storm asks. Ryder kneels down to her and says that they will only be gone a few months, and they're only going out to Seal Island, so they can still see their friends and family. After about an hour, Ryder looks at his team and tells them "Zuma, Gold, the decision rests with you. If you don't want to do it, I'll understand. But, know that we will still be here if you need us". With that, Ryder returns to the lookout and our pups head into their puphouses. A couple of hours later, Zuma is seen walking outside his puphouse and looking in on his pups, who are sound asleep. "Zuma?" a voice says in the background. Zuma turns around and sees Gold standing there. The two look in on their pups, then return to their puphouse. "I couldn't sleep" Zuma tells Gold. "I know, I was the same way" Gold replies back. "What are we going to do?" Zuma says. "We can't disappoint Ryder, but we don't want to leave" he continues. Gold looks at him and tells our Chocolate Lab "Ryder would not have chosen us if he felt we couldn't do the job" she says. "I know it will be hard on our pups, but I think it will do them some good to have an experience like this" she goes on to say. "Now get some sleep Zuma, we have to give Ryder our answer in the morning". With that our two pups say good night and go to sleep. The next morning, all the pups are having breakfast when Zuma and family enter the lookout. "Good morning sleepyheads" Marshall says as he finishes his breakfast. The pups go have their breakfast with the other pups while Zuma and Gold go to meet with Ryder. Ryder comes in and puts their breakfast down in front of them and the two retrievers dig in. After breakfast, everyone is in the control room receiving their assignments for the day. After the pups are dismissed, Ryder and Zuma sit down and discuss the most important decision that he has faced. "Zuma, are you ready to tell me your decision?" he asks. Zuma looks at his mate and then looks down as she places her paw on top of his. "Let's do it" Zuma says. Ryder gives both of them a hug and tells them that they will make the Paw Patrol proud. The three of them then head down to the yard where the others have been waiting to hear the news. "Pups, Zuma and Gold and their pups are moving to Seal Island to help the Coastal Patrol with their new team" Ryder says. They will be with us a few more days while the Coastal Patrol sets up their new base, and we're going to help them. The pups grab their vehicles and head over to the bay where Captain Turbot is waiting for them with the Flounder. Within a week, the base is ready and Ryder helps the pups settle into their new home. As Ryder leaves headed back to Adventure Bay, Zuma and Gold look at their pups and then look at the lighthouse. "Well pups, let's get unpacked" Zuma tells his family and a new chapter begins. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Episode Category:Fanon